


One Scentence Fics: Leyna

by Blueboxtraveler



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueboxtraveler/pseuds/Blueboxtraveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one sentence  fics about Leo and Reyna's relationship. Written for PJO Shipweeks on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Scentence Fics: Leyna

Angst: Aurum and Argentum stayed with him after it happened, he was the only they trusted and they were all he had left of her.

Smut: When he called her reina and rolled his tongue over the 'r' sound she tried not to shiver at the memory of what else his tongue had rolled over. AU: When she pulled into the auto shop for an oil change she most certainty did not expect to befriend the odd young mechanic who changed it for her.

Hurt/comfort: Leo didn't say anything when she told him what the pirated had done, he just balled his hands into fists and hugged her fiercely.

Friendship: After discovering their shared love of sweets they made it a tradition to visit the New Rome candy store every Wednesday, without fail.

Romance: At first he was surprised when she agreed to dance with him, but he soon became used to the feel of her body against his.

Fluff: He loves it when bits of her hair come out of her braid and into her face, it gives him a reason to touch her.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
